


Reunion

by Tezca



Series: Invalid Gods AU verse [1]
Category: Aztec Religion, Zodiac - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Gen, I only borrowed the character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezca/pseuds/Tezca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tezca writes a letter and an unexpected reunion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I just wanted to write an angsty story featuring everyone favorite Aztec brothers and I know the Aztecs thinking Cortez was Quetzal was all myth so this would be an AU or something anyways.

Dear Brother,

I….I am not good at this….I’m not the sentimental, prissy boy type who lets all of their annoying girly feelings in such a sappy way, but here I am writing a stupid letter trying to persuade your stupid self to come back on you're stupid boat made of stupid snakes. What is it with you and snakes anyways? Simply turning into one wasn’t enough for you,,,that you have to go and make a boat out of them too? What's next a house made of snakes? Your bed? 

Actually scratch that last part, sleeping on a bed of snakes sounds badass. Only downfall is having sex on a bed like that sounds painful. Really painful.

Anyway before I begin first off don’t tell anyone, god or mortal, that you received a letter from me. I got a rep to keep you know, can’t have everyone calling me Tezcatlipoca god of sentimentality. Besides isn’t that one of your jobs, pretty sure it is. If you were here you would see right through my mask of trolling, snarky banter for the confused mess of emotions I really am. 

God I hate you for making me like this! Just another reason on the list of things I hate about you and your propensity to help out humanity. How I loath you wishing for order to reign supreme and trying to suppress me and my chaos. Forgetting the fact that you can never destroy chaos no matter how hard you try….there will always be chaos.

And alas that annoying part of me, the full of caring and sadness and all that crap part of my brain which I’ve been denying for a few days now, has won over and here I am writing this stupid letter. I’m just glad I’m the only one in the house as I write this, locked up in my room. My roommate, Paul Avery is off being a criminal reporter. 

Actually he isn’t into this shit as well, in fact he would be likely make fun of me if he found out, so again I don’t want you telling anyone about this snakeboy! Nobody, otherwise I sic one of my jaguars on your feathered serpent ass! I’ll cut out your heart and eat it too. 

This next part is going to be really hard on you to digest so I want you to brace yourself….while you were gone, the Aztec empire fell and well you obviously you know that part by now, unless you went to some alternative realm or whatever. I just hope it isn’t one run by maguey plants, that fetish of yours still grosses me out to no end.

You’re probably rolling your eyes by this point hoping I get to point, see I know you so well brother as you do me, so I shall. Well Cortez came in with his men and well...made everyone think it was you in another form. Most of us thought it was bullshit and some were skeptical. The skeptical ones weren’t very many, just those that didn’t know you so well. I knew it was bullshit from the very start...I know you very well and you would never in a million years turn against your own people and mislead them into mass murder and hostile takeover like he did. 

I knew all that and never had any doubts, even when that bastard Mictlantecuhtli decided to use it to his advantage, making everyone believe it was you via bullshitted evidence. He made them think you just put on a facade and you really showing your true treasoner self. I defended you saying that can’t be cause you’re the most compassionate out of all of us and you would balk at the idea of destroying Tenochtitlan and its people. 

Want to know what he said? That bastard death loving moron said that even you could not escape the fact that we thrive on blood and human sacrifice and you were just bottling up centuries of urges to eat a human heart. He said it was about time you truly became an Aztec god like the rest of us. 

I asked him if he truly believe all of this and he said no, then I asked why he was manipulating everyone in the first place like this then, and the reason was payback for the time you stole the bones out of Mictlan. His goal was to run you out of our realm and have you exiled and disowned, never to be allowed back for eternity.

I punched him. I had no control, I just felt numb and punched him hard, I couldn’t believe it. For as much as I hate you and want to bring you down from your pedestal, I could and would never get you disowned like that. Flinging you across the cosmos was enough for me and vice versa too. I hate you and you hate me, but never enough to want either one of us dead.

Its….this is going to sound very strange coming from me cause I tend to sprinkle everything I say with snarkiness and witty insults. This is going to sound so uncharacteristic of me, but I feel bad to tell you that his plan worked, our stupid dumb parents and our stupid dumb godmates believe Mict’s stupid dumb lies.

Even your stupid dumb son believed him. 

I left that day the verdict was announced, I told them they can considered me dead as well so I left and never looked back. I did everything I could to spite them in the years following, joining the Texans in the war for their for independence from Mexico(You should’ve seen the look on Huitzilopochtli’s face hahahaha, he was posing as a general there), the Mexican American war and whatever wars that was waged against the side where some of our dumb godmates fought with. 

I pissed off a lot of them that way. 

I just want you back so we can get back to our complicated, brotherly, archrivals relationship. Well you have to share Paul with me...he’s about the only one I can call friend so I made him immortal years ago so I wouldn’t lose the only friend I had nowadays.

I shouldn’t have to say what is already implied, but I miss you, big brother. Please come back.

-Tezcatlipoca  
\--------------------------

It had been two hours since Tezca wrote the letter on his laptop, he was about to send it when he realized he didn’t know Quetzal’s email address. He knew his brother would be the type to get into computers and new tech so there was only a slim possibility that he wouldn’t have one.

Paul came back to the houseboat they live in somewhere on Puget Sound to find him fallen asleep with the computer open and the obsidian mirror besides him. The god woke up to the sound of the door opening and closing. He noticed he brought several cases of beer. 

“Having a party or something Avery?” Tezca quipped, happy to know that if Paul noticed he was crying then he wouldn’t say anything. That was one of the few unwritten rules they had between each other, Paul would not mentioned anything having to do with the Aztecs and Tezca wouldn’t not mention his family and stuff about the Zodiac Killer case and they both would not call each other out if they’ve been crying unless the person wants to talk about it.

“If you count two people getting drunk every night a party then yes.’ Paul said back as he went to the kitchen to put the beers away after putting a couple of cases on the living room table. “I would’ve gotten here sooner, but the usual Mexican store fucking ran out pulque, so I had to go into Seattle.” 

Paul then grabbed a couple of glasses before walking back and pouring a mix of pulque and rum. “Looks like you’re were working on something...’ Paul said, drinking his glass to which the god mumbled out yeah. “It’s a letter to Quetzal.”

“Only problem is I don’t know any way to contact my stupid snakebrother, and I tried looking at my mirror for the thousandth time, even though I know it hasn’t been much luck in the past.” Tezca continued as he picked up the mirror again for a few seconds, looking at the mirror wondering if he should go against past experiences and probabilities of discovering new information about his whereabouts. 

He went down the path of wishful thinking and waved his hand over the mirror, suddenly feeling all colors draining from his face. Paul was taking another swig when he noticed Tezca sitting still like a statue and looked over. There was Quetzal dressed up in full regalia befitting a feather serpent culture god of the Aztecs lying on the ground somewhere in an alley of Mexico City, shivering with his back turn towards their view.

“Shit he looks like he got into a barfight or something.” Paul commented looking at the mirror. Tezca then shot up and created a portal in the living room using Aztec magic. Paul then got up to lock the door and follow Tezca through the portal. They got out in a secluded corner around the alley and ran around the corner to where Quetzal was lying down. 

“B..brother…” Tezca choked up a bit, not really knowing what to say. In other circumstances he would snark back and be his usual self, but he found himself at a loss and just knelt down and shook him a bit. Paul was standing behind Tezca, wat ching as Quetzal turn his head over to the source.

“I’m not in the mood dear brother…” 

“Neither am I actually…to be honest.” Tezca can notice that Quetzal’s facepaint has been messed up due to him crying. “and me and my buddy over there are masters of the art of snark.” Tezca said, trying to lighten the mood a bit. He never was good at this kind of stuff. 

He and Paul then helped up Quetzal to his feet which then he groaned in pain and closed his eyes. “Sounds like quite a barfight...what did you do? Piss off some leader of a gang or something? I’m Paul by the way.”

“If said barfight had powers. Nice to meet you.” Quetzal replied in a meek, soft voice, shoulders around the other two as he was carried off back into the portal and into the houseboat. They laid him down on the couch and got him some water and a blanket. There was so many questions Tezca wanted to start with, but settled on “Where the hell were you for all these centuries?”

“Traveling around...I even flew through the cosmos to other universes for a while...but then I was feeling homesick...missed everyone you know…missed our parents a lot” Quetzal sniffed and paused, not really focusing his eyes on a specific thing, “Wanted to make some grand entrance so I came as early as I could today.….turns out logic defied me….painfully.”

“Mictlantecuhtli is the reason why logic has forsaken you Quetz…” Tezca said, his brother finally looking up at him. “You do know about the fate of the Aztec empire right?”

Quetzal nodded yes softly, he read about it a couple of centuries somewhere in Europe, Paul meanwhile grabbed a cigarette, “I’ll be outside smoking if anyone needs me.” He said, grabbing a beer and heading outside. 

Paul was outside watching some family barbeque next door when he heard the door open and close a few minutes later. It was Tezca who walked up silently and Paul turned around.

Paul held out a cigarette and Tezca took his offer, lit it and took a drag, “How did he take it?”

“About as well as you would expect…I told him everything, I told him about the letter and went into more detail. My brother is more devastated than I would be...I would just flip them the bird and tell them to fuck off. Along with assorted Nahuatl swear words. 

“Sounds like something I would do too, though I would be using English profanity.” 

They were out there a good ten minutes before Quetzal softly walked outside holding a beer bottle in one hand. He had let his hair down fully and some of the necklaces he was wearing. He now felt like throwing them away or pawning them for money at least. He had clearly just been crying, “What is our purpose now...we have no family now….few friends and it doesn’t help that we’re gods...or in Paul’s case immortal.” 

“Sure we still have a purpose dear brother, you’re forgetting that chaos and order will always exist, and we’ll always be rivals. Can’t destroy one or the other, we’ll survive in some way. Plus we’re creator gods.” Tezca said as Paul handed a cigarette to Quetzal.  
“For now we’ll just survive this crapsack of a world by getting high and wasted.” Paul said as he walked back inside with the two brothers following after. Tezca and Paul grabbed the necessary things to take some of the drugs they have and Quetzal picked it up pretty quickly.

“We can all fuck off to some alternative world or some shit…” Paul mused out loud, “Or you two can create something….”

“Like two main gods and you can be god of water or I don’t know.” Tezca reply as Quetzal just listened, feeling happy deep down that at least he had one person still in his life and having gained a new friend.


End file.
